OC's here!
by Sj Tomlinson
Summary: Hi! Here's my new story. Or, well, I need OC's. The summary is inside, so check it out. Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

HEY!

The girl you love the most is back!

Hahahahaa kidding. Well, I'm back, with a new multi-chap story. My first Kames, I should say.

Here's my plot:

He wasn't sure. He liked him, or not. Was he gay? No, not really. Maybe bisexual. But then, they started dating. His two best friends.

And by 2 best friends, I mean, James & an OC. Do you want to know who this is? Yeah I know you want.

It's… Kendall!

So I need, 3 OC's.

1. - For being Kenny & Jamie best girl friend.

2. - Logan's crush (Tip: I'll pick the smartest! So make her smart)

3. - Carlos sister. (So make her last name Garcia) She will be Kendall's cover.

I know, an OC is about originality, but those characteristics are essentials. So please! Please with sugar on top.

Appy Form

Name:

Age:

B-day:

Family:

Personality:

Apperance or Celeb lookalike:

BTR Guy :

Style:

Short summary on life:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Nicknames:

OC you want her to be:

Thank Ya, By the Way (:


	2. And the Oscar goes to

**Here! Here are the winners! (:**

~Kendall & James best girl friend:

Name: Whitney Percival Tanner

Age: 16

B-day: April 10

Family: Dad- Oscar Percival Tanner-Mills, Step Father- Neil Gregory Tanner-Mills, Mother (deseased)- Remy Lillian Tanner

Personality: Perri is outgoing and sometimes loses track of how loud she is. she likes to be known, so she dresses and talks the way she wants. she doesn't care completely what other people think, but she likes to catch attention. she's bubbly and likes to make friends. she has interests on many levels which helps her connect with people and gives a push of confidence when wanting to make new friends. She does care, in fact, of what people say about her dad's lifestyle. she has gotten in trouble before for beating up a meathead football jock after he called her "queerspawn"

Apperance: Perri has straight, light blond hair that goes passed her shoulder blades with the underside dyed purple. she has bright green eyes, a pale complextion, and a few freckles sprinkled here and there

BTR Guy: whichever :)

Style: she'll wear an onversized hoodie (with an opening that would hang over her should) and a bright colored tank top underneath. she likes skinny jeans of any color of the rainbow as well and plaid mini skirks and dark leggings. she always has some sort of decor in her hair whether it be a headband, a giant bow, or just bright yellow clips. and converse of course.

Short summary on life: Her father and mother (Oscar and Remy) got pregnant young and were married 2 months after Perri was born. Remy was the main supporter of the family, having already working two jobs as Oscar was still in college. It was Remy that was completely overworked and stressed every day and OScar was the one watching Perri with his parents helping. on the way home from a late night, remy had fallen asleep at the wheel and wrapped her car around a telephone pole. death on impact. Oscar head so much trouble trying to deal with the ordeal, but his parents encouraged him to continue school and attend therapy as they watched two year old Perri. it was at a group therapy session that Oscar met Neil, who was there after witnessing his sister commit suicide. they developed a friendship quickly and after exploring deeper feelings they became an item and were married when Perri was five. Perri hardly remembers her mother but Oscar tries to keep her memory alive while Neil is being a perfect step father to her. (wow that took a while to come up with :P)

Hobbies: dancing, talking, having fun, bike riding, hiking, being active, painting, and drawing

Talents: has a gift for pencil drawings and is really skinny even though she eats a ton of food at every sitting.

Nicknames: Perri

OC you want her to be: Kendall and James' best girl friend :)

Submitted by: MCR-luver4all-eternity

~Logan's crush:

Name: Mackensie Brun

Age: 16

B-day: November 16th

Family: Mom, Dad, older sister, and two younger brothers (if you need/want more description for them, just PM and let me know)

Personality: Sweet, caring, and loving. I'm loyal and trustworthy, quick and witty, positive, with a good sense of humor. Intelligent in an off-beat sort of way (think more street smart), and passionate about life and all that implies. Stubborn, and I stand up for what I believe in. I'm also pretty self-confident (though I do have my moments) and not afraid to be myself. I've got a mischevious rebel hidden inside me that rears its head every now and then, but I'm not totally reckless; I know when sneaky fun turns dangerous... most of the time. Also, I am a Christian, but not like in your face or anything. I love God, and I strive to be like Him, but I'm not obnoxious about it.

Apperance or Celeb lookalike: 5'3", and pretty average all over. Very very short (the longest bits of my hair barely fall to my neck), layered hair, with bangs. I keep one corner tucked behind my ear and let the bangs sweep to the opposit side. Lightly tanned skin, and just a few freckles. Very clean, white teeth, but they're a little crooked.

BTR Guy: Logan or Carlos — I can never pick!

Style: Casual, comfortable clothes. Just jeans and t-shirts, sweatshirts/sweaters, some scarves, Converse, Vans, TOMS, and my trusty green rainboots with big white polka dots on them. The occasional dress or skirt, but only on occasion and nothing every flashy.

Short summary on life: Lived in Bridgewater, MA all my life with my family. Been homeschooled all the way through (up until junior year, anyway, when we moved), and loves it. Family's very active and involved in the community. My mom runs a daycare out of our house Monday-Friday, so I've grown up always have young kids running around. A simple values kind of family, appreciate-the-small-things sort of people. Religious, but you probably wouldn't know it unless you asked — we're not a church-going family. My family doesn't have a ton of money, just enough to keep everyone comfortable and happy. I love adventure, and am more than ready to get out and discover the world for myself. I've always been a "black sheep" of sorts the family because of my rebellious side, but I'm also the entertainer, the one keeping everyone happy during hardtimes, which have been rather abundant lately.

Hobbies: Piano, writing, helping others, laughing, hanging with friends, baseball, playing around, being around babies, watching movies, listening to music, reading. I LOVE playing piano — it's one of my favorite things in the world. I'm pretty much self-taught, and learn mainly by ear and with the help of YouTube videos. I love music; one of my favorite things is when I'm in the car for long periods of time, just putting in my iPod and watching the sky pass by. Music just drives me in life. That, and helping others. One of my biggest passions in life is helping others and making a difference in peoples lives.

Talents: I play piano, write, I'm awesome with kids, I can read very fast, I'm a pretty good cook, and I can make you smile... no matter what.

Nicknames: Most people call me Mac, a few have started calling me Bruno (but that one hasn't caught on quite as well), and ONLY my little brothers call me Kensie.

Submitted by: Rainnboots

~Carlos sister

Name: Nadia Cierra Garcia

Age: 15 (or you can change her age depending on the age gap you want between Carlos and her)

B-day: Febuary 27

Family: (umm...for this I'll leave blank since she's carlos' sister)

Personality: Quiet but not shy. She carries an aura about her that lets people open up to her and trust her and makes her a likable person. She is trusting, a good listener and advice giver. She's determined as in she won't quit on anything or anyone til she has reached her goal (whatever that maybe-but understand it is never a bad outcome), she is a happy soul, an overall sweet and nice girl. It could be said that she is wise beyond her years, she is very intune in the spiritual sense (I don't know why I added that but I did) Though she is quiet and a good listener she has no trouble to make herself heard for when the time arrives, though she tends to be a wallflower because that's how she likes it.

Apperance or Celeb lookalike: 5'6", light mocha skin tone, dark brown chocolate curly hair with deep chocolate eyes to match, slim but curvy build

BTR Guy : (not sure exactly) She's carlos' sister and Kendall's cover but she only agrees to being his cover because she really likes him and hopes that maybe (as devious as it may seem or even masochistic as it maybe) that she can use this as an excuse to possibly spend more time with Kendall and make him see what a wonderful person she is, though at the same time she hates herself for being so selfish when she can see James was made for Kendall (was that too much?)

Style: Pretty girly, like Camille girly. She wears lots of flowy skirts with tanks or jeans with nice fitted blouses.

Short summary on life: Was always the voice of reason for carlos when they were younger and at times it would seem like she was the older sibling and not the younger. But it was also carlos to get her to open up and be a bit more outgoing, meaning she doesn't do crazy stunts but has embraced her people-person self. Her family has always been loving and caring and never made her feel inferior to carlos. Though she is not the most athletic, Carlos has tried but it never ends up well for either of them. But she learned she is a natural artists and loves to draw and paint, she even took up photography in high school, which she loves alot. She has always been the more level headed Garcia, basically she is the ying to her brothers yang (in a sibling type way were they use it to help and love each other-but they still argue and bicker like any siblings.) As she got older and hung out on a few occasions with her brother and his friends she felt this feeling growing within her that is only present with Kendall. Thus here crush has been born. So you can only imagine how upset yet proud and happy she was for her brother when he left for LA. The two stayed in contact and as a surprise for his sis carlos bought her tickets and made plans with their parents for her to spend the summer with them in LA and maybe (BIG MAYBE) if all goes well stay there with Carlos for the following school year. This was the best surprise and she couldn't have been on that plane fast enough.(I don't know if that is exactly what your looking for but hope it works)

Hobbies: Drawing, painting, photography, baking, swimming, dancing

Talents: Very elegant dancer-loves dancing the type of dances associated with her ethnicity

Nicknames: Nads, Nia

Submitted by: midnight knightress

And there's and extra best girl friend for Kenny…

Name: Danielle Annabelle Carlson

Age: 16

B-day: Jan. 21st

Family: Richard James Carlson (Father, 42, works as resturant owner)

Maggie Penelope Davis/Carlson (Mother, 39, works as a lawyer)

Josh Kebble Carlson (Older Brother, 18, works as waiter in Dad's resturant)

Personality: Intelligent, Sweet, Caring, Sensitive, Logical, Judmental, Organized

Apperance or Celeb lookalike: (Celeb lookalike: Lucy Hale)

Style: All the clothes she mostly wears all the time. And yes, they are mostly skirts and dresses...I'm a girly-girl. XD

Short summary on life: Dani has lived a pretty good and normal life. She helps run a resturant called 'Richy's Corner' with her father Richard and her older brother Josh, and business is, how do you say it? Oh yeah, blooming. Not only that, her mom also is a lawyer, so they bring a lot of money and checks back to the house. But Danielle doesn't really care about the money. In any thing, she mostly cares about school, books, and pretty much singing here and there. And now that she's met a boy named Logan who has just as much intellect and modesty as she does, will she have met her match?

Hobbies: Hanging out with friends, reading, studying, doing homework, jogging, playing with her dog, singing, Dancing, solving hard yet simple to genius' equations, and drawing

Talents: Singing and Sketching

Nicknames: Dani, Dan (her fake boy name), Little Anny (was once her baby name, but now her father uses it frequently), Annabelle (used by her mother when angry), Carlson (with enemies)

Submitted by: HorrorGurlxOxO

Eh… Shara (I checked your profile) I know you tried to apply to Logan, but… I needed an extra girl for Kendall.

FOR ANY ONE WHO TRIED…

I didn't pick them. It was my best friend, Godooy (she doesn't have a FF account). DO NOT GET MAD PUHLEASE! I really love you for trying. No matter what, I will add you to my Favorite authors (: Thank You!

Apple Rhapsody Random 's you (:

Sofya does(:

I'll update asap!


End file.
